The Loop
by ImaginationRunningAmok
Summary: There are Journal Entries and Dialogue scattered throughout the story. They chain together to form explanations and help understand things about the story. This story is based in a post-apocalyptic environment.


_About 27 years after the catastrophe_

_Memory Log #679345_

_ It all started with that thing; all of this chaos, all of this insanity, all of this destruction. So much devastation was caused by it. Everything was just getting good, getting better, getting to a state as it was, countless generations ago. Back then, everything was pretty good. Nothing was perfect; __some things were pretty bad__. Heck, some things were just horrible. But you know what; it was perfect as it was. All of the bad brought out the good in the smallest things, but daydreaming isn't an option anymore. To pause and stop is suicide in itself. My group and I have to relocate. We're running out of options. We either fight, try and find the fabled underground keep, or just keep running, hoping that we'll survive long enough for everything to end, for everything to become better, for everything to go back to the way it was, if that's even possible anymore._

_5238 years after the catastrophe_

_Memory Log #__... who in their right mind cares anymore_

_ I don't even know how I survived this long. I should have died several thousand years ago… I have no idea why my body doesn't just fade away like everyone else's. Everyone around me is dead. There are so many bodies lying around; so many dead, rotting. There's almost nothing living anymore. I see some experiments alive (refer to memory log… #789005). There are so many of them now. All constructed after the alarm was triggered; the fail-safe that was invented to prevent the end of all life. It seems that someone had tampered with its programming, turning the fail-safe into the world's apocalypse. I see some ships flying around sometimes. I gave up on them years ago though. They got shot down whenever they tried to get me off of this horrible planet. I must be around… 5000-5400 years old now._

_-Present Time-_

_*walking around, searching for food and water*_

_-something is seen moving in the distance -_

_-wait...could it be… is that actually another person…?-_

"_Hello?"_

_*Being turns its head*_

_*complete, mind shattering silence*_

_*Being begins to flash yellow, sirens wailing, sound and light flashing through a large area*_

_*Rockets screaming in the distance, drawing closer by miles every millisecond*_

"…"

_-Should I just give up now? Give up on life, just stop living and end this horrible nightmare?-_

_-Do not kill yourself-_

"_What the-"_

_*There's a giant flash, covering a 967,764,128,934 mile radius*_

_*Everything within the flash, freezing along with time"_

_-Do not kill yourself-_

"_WHO ARE YOU?"_

_-We are here to help you-_

"_How could anything help me now…?"_

_-Heh, you'll see-_

"_What do you mea-"  
*the man blacks out*_

_-What just happened?-_

_-I… I think… wait… it couldn't possibly be… I see everything just as it was, before… before that… wait… wait just one second now… how could this possibly be…? That moment, everything, could it all have just been… a dream? It… no… this can't be real, I have to get out of this, I'm not gonna die sleeping, come on, wake up, wake up, COME ON WAKE UP!-_

"_Mister you seem a little crazy," says a young lady, seems around seventeen years old._

"_I, I think I had a horrible dream," *puts on a fake smile*_

"_Why the false smile?"_

"_Well aren't you the cunning one." *really smiles this time*_

"_There we go, no need to be false about anything right now, is there?" *she smiles some, beautiful smile, or maybe I just haven't seen true kindness in too long*_

"_Let's go mister, the festival is about to start."_

_*Time slows down as the man is filled with adrenaline, heart beat abnormally fast, beyond survivable rates*_

_At a high speed, the man says, "Look, I know you barely know me, but we have to get somewhere safe, I know all of the survivable spots, we need to get a grou-"_

"_Whoa mister, slow down there, there's nothing to worry about. The festival is the day we celebrate getting out of a big mess."_

"_I know, but something horrible is going to happen, something devastating, almost like an apocalypse."_

"_Oh come on, you must have hit your head or something. They say that everything gets worse before it gets better, and that's what's happening right now. Everything was in turmoil, but we're getting out of it."_

"_Listen, you just don't understand. We have to get a group and hide somewhere, somewhere it's safe, somewhere easy to survive."_

"_Survive what?"_

"_Look, we have precious little time, I'm thousands of years old, and I jus-"_

"_According to me, you don't look a day over twelve."_

_-Could this be? Am I really back to my past?-_

_*The man finds the closest reflective surface*_

_*The man, now a young kid, breaks into tears, sobbing and drawing the attention of others*_

_In the crowd, "I wonder what that kid's crying for."_

"_Hey girl, you done anything to hurt that kid?"_

"_No, he just looked at himself in that metal wall there and started to cry."_

"_You sure? It seems like he's really sad about something."_

"_No, I didn't do anythi-"_

"_I'm fine everyone, nothing to worry about, see." *shows himself to the crowd*_

"_Can we all go see something? I have something to find, but I was just getting scared about going there."_

_Everyone together, "Sure."_

_*7 minutes later, everyone is together*_

"_So kid, what's this thing you wanted to show all of us?"_

"_You have to wait for the right point in time."_

"_Look kid, the festival is gonna start soon."  
*And so it happened, the big event, such destruction*_

"_OH MY GO-"_

"_WHAT THE-"_

"_AUUGGHHHH!"_

_*The terror goes on for hours*_

_*The world is shaking, explosions piercing every single ear*_

_*Eventually, the tremors end, and everyone begins to calm down*_

"_How… how could you have possibly known?"_

"_I was transported to this point in time, right before the horrible event. I know everything that happens after this for thousands of years. I don't know why I didn't die, but I didn't. Look, I know just about everything. I kept a log for as long as I can remember. If I could just pull it out and-"_

_*small pause*_

"_Pull it out and what?"_

"_Everything… it's all gone. I've got nothing. It must have all gone back to time, just as I did. I was so old, so very old. I couldn't imagine that I had gone back. Not after everything."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Look for yourselves."_

_-The Day of the Festival (The first time)-_

"_I hope everything gets better from this point," says a young boy._

"_It will son, it will."_

"_And how would you know dad?"_

"_Oh, well, sometimes, people just know."_

"_Okay dad, but I just don't know."_

"_Don't worry."_

"_Alright."_

_*the mother walks in, pushing through a crowd*_

"_Hey, how are you two doing?"_

"_Just dandy honey."_

"_Good to know."_

"_The festival is starting in a few seconds. Too bad we can't really see it from here."_

"_As long as everything gets better, I don't care."_

"_Oh, how did you grow up to be such a worrisome little kid, hmm?"_

"_I just grew up having to be take care of things, seeing how you two are so easy going, I have to take care of all finances and such. You're both lucky I'm so smart."_

"_Yes, and we both love you so much."_

"_Whatever."_

_*The mayhem begins*_

_*Everything settles down*_

"_MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"_

_*the boy is sobbing, crying his heart out, shouting for his parents, regretting his last word, the last word his parents ever heard*_

_-I have to pull myself together-_

_-I've taken care of myself this far, I can't let myself die, my parents wouldn't…- _

_*chokes on his own thoughts*_

_-They would want me to live…-_

_-…I wonder what just happened-_

_-Okay, I gotta find some resources, need energy to deal with everything, and possibly to survive, if necessary-_

"_HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?"_

"_Yeah, we're lucky we survived."_

"_Are there any others?"_

"_Probably. I'm not positive though. But yeah, I think there should be other survivors."_

"_Good, that's very good. The more people we have, the better chances that we have of survival."_

"_What about food?"_

"_The more people to search with."_

"_And if there's a backstabbing low-life?"_

"_Why would one person go against a decent-sized group?"_

"_Heh, you're pretty smart kid. How old are you?"_

"_I'm twelve. My name is William."_

_This tale is about a person. Not the person you think it is, but in due time all will be revealed, in due time. Let's get back to reality._

_-Current Time William is living in-_

"_And that's what happened. That and some of my theories."_

"_My goodness how could this all have happened by something like that…?"_

"_Look, I know how all of you must feel right now, I've already been there."_

_*Someone enters the building*_

"_Hey, I found another group. They say a smart little boy helped them get their acts together."  
-Could, could that really be…?-_

"_HEY! IS THERE A WILLIAM THERE?"_

"_Yeah, there is, but how did yo-"_

_*William runs over to the other group, searching for his old self*_

"_Whoa…"_

"_Why do you look exactly like me?"_

"_Because I am you, I'll explain later. As of now, we need to lead these people, get them to shelter. I know what's going to happen, so just leave the planning to me, but I can't keep this whole group organized all by myself."_

"_Hey kid- wait a second… am I going crazy or are there two of you now?"_

"_Who's that?"_

"_That's a girl I met when I returned back to this period in time."_

"_She's pretty… well… pretty…"_

"_Hmm… I didn't really seem to notice before, but yeah, she is pretty beautiful."_

"_But aren't you like, old?"_

"_Now I'm not."_

"_How old is she?"_

"_She seems around seventeen, possibly younger, possibly older, looks can be deceiving."_

"_Hey, how old are you?"_

"_Well aren't you the anxious one. I'm fourteen."_

"_You look older than you are."_

"_I get that a lot."_

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_Oh, so I guess I haven't met you yet. Well then, nice to meet you too."_

_*The main William gets up onto high ground*_

"_OKAY EVERYONE. WE MUST NOW RELOCATE. I KNOW HOW HARD THIS MUST BE. LEAVING EVERYTHING YOU KNOW. But now is not the time. We must prepare for the dangers that are to come, such horrible dangers. A good amount of us will probably die, but we will find others, and I know where and when to find them. I can protect us for quite some time, and possibly prevent deaths from happening, but only if you all cooperate with me."_

"_And who put you in charge kid?"_

"_Look, do you want help or not?"_

"_I don't know about you guys, but I'm putting my life in this kid's hands."_

"_I also take that vow."_

_*Many began to follow this example. Others drifting along to their own desires.*_

_2 years and 1 month after the catastrophe_

_Memory Log 13_

_We're doing pretty well. Getting food, socializing. I keep feeling that something's just a bit too easy… I keep feeling that something's going to happen any second now. But I guess I'm just a little paranoid. A lot has happened over these last couple of days. I think I'm in love, but I can't be so sure really… I could be thinking such thoughts due to emotional damage, or maybe I just really am. I just really don't know, and nobody's really here that I can ask or talk about this. I don't know… perhaps I should just be open about it. So many shows have been like that, but then again… I guess don't know all that much about her life before the catastrophe. I guess I should gather some information before going on. Whatever. We're close enough for now, and I feel better than I have in a while._


End file.
